thedarknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Salvador Gomes
Salvador Gomes was husband of Leticia and father of Zarita. When he gets into an affair with a local prostitute, blinded by passion, Salvador decides to kill his family, only to regret his actions afterwards. Seeking for a way to redeem himself and change the past, Salvador seeks out the mysterious Shadow God. Biography Early Life Salvador was a businessman that fells in love with a local woman, Leticia. Together they have a daughter, Zarita. Years later, Salvador starts an affair with a prostitute named Alexandra. Blinded by passion, Salvador decides to kill his family and run away with his new love. He proceeds to set on fire his house. As the flames spread, Leticia and Zarita get trapped inside and burn alive. As Salvador witness this, he realizes the mistake he has committed. This traumatizes him, making Salvador to alter his memories, erasing the fact, that he was the one who set his house on fire. He then spends days, wandering the streets, consumed by grief. Searching for The Shadow God Eventually, Salvador hears about the Shadow God, a mysterious entity that can change the past. Wanting to erase his mistake, he begins to search for him. When he comes to a saloon, Salvador pleads the people inside to tell him how to reach the Shadow God. Although the barkeeper is sorry about what happened to him, he tells Salvador to leave. As disappointed Salvador leaves the saloon, Teo approaches him, asking who is he looking for. Salvador explains, that he's looking for someone called, the Shadow God, who supposedly can change the past. He recently lost his family and wants to bring them back. After hearing this, Teo tells Salvador how once he was in love with a special woman. Unfortunately, things got complicated and he had to push her away and in doing so rid himself of the only joy he ever know. Salvador asks him if he too, wanted to change the past like him. Teo answers that he did, but he knew it was impossible and that they needed to be apart for the sake of their lives. But then she was killed, he was unable to stop it. He thought he was the worst thing in her life, but he was wrong. Teo then adds, that until Salvador stops hiding hiding his pain with illusions, he will never find the Shadow God. The heartbroken Salvador returns to his burned home. As he walks in the empty hallways, he recalls the fire that took away his wife Leticia and his daughter Zarita. Although he tries to get to them, Salvador is unable to save them. As he remembers this, Salvador asks them to forgive him. The following night, Salvador confronts Teo and threatens with a knife to take him to the Shadow God. Teo agrees and also asks as to why he didn't teared down his house after the fire. Salvador answers, that he can't bear the thought of forgetting. Meeting The Shadow God Teo brings him to the beach and begins to draw the symbol of the Darkness on the sand. He warns Salvador, that the Shadow God will test him. For the next seven days he will not see the sun and only the night, its shadows and what dwells within them. Teo also warns him, that no matter what comes out of the Darkness, he mustn't back down, otherwise he will not show up to him. Salvador thanks Teo for his services and asks him how does he call him. Teo introduces himself and then summons the Shadow God himself. Out the shadows, the horrifying creature emerges and questions Salvador as to why he has endured. Salvador explains that he has lost his wife Leticia and his daughter Zarita, and he has heard he can change the past. The Shadow God says, that he has witnessed, but the precipice of what he can do. He then proceeds to bring Salvador back to his home before the accident. As he walks to his daughters room, he finds both of his loved ones sitting inside. The Shadow God then asks Salvador where he was that night. The Truth He then shows how past Salvador sets his house on fire, much to the present Salvador's horror. Salvador swears to the Shadow God, that he didn't knew this and that he would have saved them if not for the burning stairs. Shadow God doesn't believe him, claiming that he didn't do nothing to save them, because he was a coward. He then tells Salvador to beg for forgiveness. Salvador complies, but the Shadow God reiterates, that he should beg forgiveness not from him, but from his family. Both Leticia and Zarita then manifest in front of him. Salvador apologises for what he has done, still not understanding what he has done. The Shadow God reveals that he broke his vows. The Shadow God then reveals his true identity as Teo Estacado. He tells Salvador that he isn't a God and he can't change the past. Leticia was the closest he ever got to anyone. When he received his gifts, Teo had to make certain sacrifices. Leticia was supposed to meet a better man, the kind of man that would protect her above all else. But Salvador threw everything away for a prostitute named Alexandra, which Teo reveals, was killed by him for this betrayal. Although he isn't a God and can't raise the dead, Teo can decide who joins them. Salvador pleads for forgiveness. Teo proceeds to show him his forgiveness by ripping Salvador apart into pieces. Personality Salvador was a cowardly man. Although he had a loving wife and a daughter, Salvador gets into an affair with a local prostitute. Instead of revealing the truth to his wife, blinded by lust, he decides to kill them. Seeing his family die by his hand, deeply traumatises Salvador, causing him to replace his memories with fake ones, were he was trying to save them and he wasn't the one to cause the fire. The grief over the loss of his family, completely consumes Salvador, forcing him to seek any way to redeem himself. When Teo shows him the vision of him setting his house on fire, Salvador is seen trying to stop his past-self, which further proves his regret over his actions. Gallery Bflame2.jpg|Salvador asking people how to come in contact with the Shadow God. Bflame4.jpg|Teo telling Salvador that he will never meet the Shadow God if he continues to hide from his pain. Bflame6.jpg|Salvador visiting his former home. Bflame8.jpg|Salvador asking for forgiveness to his death family. Bflame10.jpg|Salvador forcing Teo to take him to the Shadow God. Bflame11.jpg|Teo taking Salvador to the beach and drawing the symbol of the Darkness in order to summon the Shadow God. Bflame13.jpg|Salvador meeting the Shadow God. Bflame14.jpg|The Shadow God creating an illusion of Salvador's home before the incident. Bflame16.jpg|Salvador seeing his past-self setting his house on fire. Bflame17.jpg|The Shadow God forcing him to see the truth. Bflame18.jpg|The Shadow God inspecting his locket. Bflame22.jpg|The Shadow God torturing Salvador with apparitions of Leticia, Zarita and Alexandra. Bflame24.jpg|Teo killing Salvador. Category:Comics Characters Category:One-Shot Characters Category:Comic Males Category:Human Category:Comic Deceased